


killer smile

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyle nodded.  “I believe Amy is uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but she also gets a thrill out of it.  It’s very common, according to marieclaire.com.”</p><p>Rosa nodded, smirking.  “It bugs her so much.  I do it constantly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	killer smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag5 prompt: Amy/Rosa - frown.

“You look nice today,” Rosa said, patting Amy on the arm next to the coffee machine.  She bit her bottom lip, giving Amy a subtle, speedy once-over.  “Nice shirt.”

“ _Rosa_ ,” Amy hissed, trying to look offended as her mouth quirked into a pleased grin.  “Not at the precinct.”  She played with the collar on her crisp white blouse buttoned to the second button.  “But thank you, it’s new.”

Rosa raised her eyebrows.  “Yeah?”  She touched Amy’s wrist where her silver watch band rested, stroking the warm skin there, halting Amy’s grab for a coffee cup.  “Very professional.  I like it.”

Amy’s face reddened.  “God, Rosa, seriously.  We’re at _work_.”  She walked to her desk, giggling and red-faced like a twelve-year-old watching one of the dirty episodes of _Degrassi_.

Jake stared.  “I have no idea what just happened.”

Boyle nodded sagely.  “I believe Amy is uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but she also gets a thrill out of it.  It’s very common, according to marieclaire.com.”

Rosa nodded, smirking.  “It bugs her so much.  I do it constantly.”

Jake was still nonplussed.  “How was that a display of affection?  It sounded like a bank teller making small talk with an IHOP waitress.  Your mouth barely moved.”

Rosa shrugged.  “I have to spare the smiles.  They get her too riled up.  I’m fucking irresistible.”

“Alright then, back to work,” Jake said, making a beeline to his desk.


End file.
